


A Marine walks into a bar....

by Staal_22 (stahl_021801), stahl_021801



Category: Blue Bloods (TV), CSI: NY, JAG (TV 1995), NCIS
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stahl_021801/pseuds/Staal_22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stahl_021801/pseuds/stahl_021801
Summary: A case from hell has two former Marines met at a bar to compare notes but it leads to something every more special. The two men were lonely after their wives died. They find comfort in each other and have a hell of a surprise later in the relationship.
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Mac Taylor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Fate

It was a beautiful Monday morning in July in New York City. Danny Reagan and his partner, Maria Baez were on their way to a crime scene that already has the members of the Crime Lab on scene. Mac sees Danny walking up to the scene.

“Detective Danny Reagan. This is my partner, Detective Maria Baez. What do you have for us?” asks Danny.

“I am Detective Mac Taylor. We have a murdered retired Marine. This is personal for me. Any time we get a victim that was military, it hits me hard,” says Mac.

“Semper Fi. I get it. I feel the same way. Once a Marine...” says Danny as Mac cuts in.

“Always a Marine. Semper Fi,” says Mac.

“I was in right after 9/11/2001,” says Danny.

“Lebanon Bombing,” says Mac.

Baez starts to laugh a little and it caught their attention and refocused on work. Don Flack walks over and starts to talk to Maria.

“Detective Don Flack and you are?” asks Don.

“Detective Maria Baez. Nice to meet you Detective Flack,” says Maria.

* * *

Danny and Mac start to look at the surrounding area and noticed the blood leading down the alley way. “Detective Taylor!” yells Danny.

Mac takes off in a sprint to see what he has. “What do you have, Reagan?” asks Mac.

“More blood. The odd thing of it is that it is going away from the victim. I also noticed the rings sitting just over here,” says Danny.

“Rings? That is kinda weird that they are there and not on the victims. Unless they belong to the victims,” says Mac as he looks at them.

“There is a name on one of them, Mac. It looks like it says, ‘Galindez’,” says Danny.

“Was there an Id found on the Marine?” asks Baez.

“Not yet, but we will run him the system to find out who he is. I did notice that there was an irritation on his left ring finger. He could have been married. Let’s Id this Marine and get it over with,” says Mac.

“I agree with you on that Taylor. Let’s get closure for this guy and his family,” says Reagan.

“Let’s get them back to the lab,” says Mac.

“Them?” asks Maria.

“Yes. Let me show you. We needed to get that body moved right away because of it’s condition it was found in,” says Taylor.

“Okay,” says Danny as they walk over to the ME’s van. Sid opens up the bag and Baez and Reagan see what has happened to the second body.

“What the hell happened?” asks Danny.

“That is what I am going to find out. It looks like this person was male and was capable of carrying children. It looks like they could have been kidnapped and killed for the babies,” says Sid.

“That is so sad. How long ago were they born? Do you think the Marine was the father?” asks Danny.

“It seems like a strong probability on that theory,” says Mac.

“Let’s see is Lt. Shepard is in and see if she recognizes the two men. I know she worked with a Victor Galindez. We will see what comes of it,” says Mac.

“All right. We will meet you back at the lab to get more information about both bodies. I hope the babies are alive and we can find them,” says Danny.

“I totally agree,” says Mac.

* * *

“Don!” yells Lt. Shepard.

“Lt. how are you doing today? I know that Mac is going to want to talk with you later. It might be related to when you were in the Navy. We caught a case involving a retired Marine and his partner,” says Don.

“I am assuming that there was no id’s on either body. Was there anything that would be identifiable with out giving too much away?” asks Lt. Shepard.

“You are correct, Lt. I know that they know one is a retired Marine but have no idea about the other man,” says Don.

“Thanks for the heads up Don. I will find them when they get back,” says Lt. Shepard.

Mac walks back into the office and sees Lt. Shepard walking out of DNA towards him. “Saved me from finding you Lt. I need your help on this case in the form of identifying two bodies. I know one is a Marine but I can’t tell on the branch of the other man but I know he was also military,” says Mac.

“Does Sid have the bodies back in his lab yet?” asks Lt. Shepard.

“He should. Give him about ten minutes,” says Mac.

“okay. I know a few guys that recently have retired. I know that one couple just moved out here and were expecting but that would be the only couple I know of that would be out this way,” says Lt. Shepard.

“I think that is the couple that we found on scene,” says Mac.

“Crap. The pregnant male was almost due with triplets,” says Lt. Shepard.

“Not good. Let’s head over to talk with Sid,” says Mac.

  
  


* * *

Sid was walking into the autopsy area when he saw Mac and Lt. Shepard walking towards him. He was shocked to see the young woman following Mac.

“Sid?” asks Lt. Shepard.

“Lt., I need a minute but I would you take a look at the two bodies to be able to help is identify them,” says Sid.

“I am worried though. If it who I think it is, that would be very sad,” says Lt. Shepard.

“Let’s take a look,” says Sid.

They walk over to the bodies to see if they can identify the two men. “Oh god....no!” yells Shepard. She leans into Mac’s shoulder and starts to cry.

“Do you know what they we’re going to be having?” asks Mac.

“Rare identical triplet boys. I know Victor, this body here. The minute Jason Tiner (body two), told Victor about the babies he was so excited about being a father. It was amazing hearing these two men talk about the pregnancy and the fact they asked me to be the godmother for the babies. This is so sad. I hope we find them,” says Lt. Shepard.

“Let’s get the get their profile out to all the hospitals in the area encase they get newborns in that have their cords still attached. Get the blood type from the remainder of the cords and work up their profiles as well,” says Mac.

“You need sleep,” says Mac.

“It is personal for me Mac. Wouldn’t you want to solve it in rapid fashion? I know I do. I want to bury them properly at the nearest Military cemetery,” says Lt. Shepard.

“I know, I want to too. It is hard sitting and waiting but wait we have to do,” says Mac.


	2. Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny goes out for a drink near the crime lab and finds out how good of a night out he was going to be having. Mac was mulling over everything that was going on and realized that he needed to get out and have some fun.

Danny was not dealing well with this case. Mac was stressed and tired. The two men had the same idea: a drink. They looked at one another when the saw each other in Mac’s Central Pub when they looked up in each other’s direction.

“Mac?!” yells Danny.

“Danny! I didn’t know you knew this place. May I?” asks Mac as he points to the empty chair next to the other Detective.

“Sure thing, Mac. I couldn’t sleep with this case on my mind. How’s Shepard dealing with this?” says Danny.

“Very hard. She worked with the victims when she was in the Navy. She gave us a couple of leads to follow and we put her into protective custody because of the one lead she gave us. I needed to get a drink and I am glad now to have the company I have sitting next to me. It’s hard when we get Military related cases. Especially when it is Marine related,” says Mac.

“I know what you mean. I get it. Let me get this round,” says Danny.

“Okay. I really want to see where this leads,” whispers Mac.

“Oh... I am so game. It has been years since I have done that,” says Danny.

“Let’s finish this round and get the hell out of here,” says Mac.

“Sure thing,” says Danny as both men finish there drinks. Danny pays the bartender and the two men leave.

“I think my place might be the closest,” says Mac.

“Okay. I am so looking forward to it. Do we need to get supplies and groceries for the morning?” asks Danny.

“Sounds like a plan. I am looking forward to this. It has been years since I have been with anyone. Since Claire died on 9/11/2001. I really need this Danny,” says Mac.

“I am excited as hell for this. My jeans are getting way to tight as we continue to talk about this,” says Danny as he moves Mac’s hand towards his crotch and feels the swollen cock waiting patiently to come out and play.

Mac returns the favor but this time he has his fly open for Danny to get a better feel of what is to come for tonight. “I am happy,” says Mac.

* * *

“Let me help with that, Mac. I know that we just met but you need to know something about me: I can get pregnant if we don’t use protection. If this goes anywhere with us; I would love to be a father again,” says Danny.

“I am glad to hear that, Danny. I am looking forward to that idea. I have never would’ve thought that would be something that I could have,” says Mac.

Mac and Danny head into the apartment with the groceries and supplies that they picked up. They put the items away and start to head towards the bedroom.

Danny and Mac start to strip each other of there clothes as they make their way to Mac’s bedroom.

Danny looks around and sees that it truly is a bachelor pad. Mac pulls back the covers of the bed and stops to sees Danny making his way towards Mac with the bag of supplies. Danny pulls out chocolate syrup, strawberries, honey, whipped cream, lube, a plug and some fuzzy cuffs.

Mac starts to laugh at the cuffs. “Why pink?” asks Mac.

“The other colors were out of stock and I wanted to get you flush before we even started,” says Danny.

“I really am looking forward to this experience with you,” says Mac as he pulls Danny down towards him on the bed.

Danny was amazed at how many scars that Mac had. “All work or some from being in the corps?” asks Danny as he starts to work towards Mac’s cock. Mac could feel the change in direction and welcomed it even more as he saw Danny’s very impressive and large cock.

“Both...please Danny....please suck my cock,” moans out Mac as he starts to push on Danny’s shoulders.

“Oh....this will be fun,” says Danny as he moves to do as Mac asked and to start preparing Mac’s ass for his big thick cock.

“Hurry up.....please....Danny,” cries out Mac as he bucks up off of the bed as he feels Danny entering into him for the first time.

“just breathe, Mac. I will take care of you until my final breath,” whispers Danny into Mac’s ear as he slides into Mac.

The two men take a moment to let their bodies get used to what they are doing. Mac moans a long string of curse words as Danny starts to move inside Mac. “I am so happy I went out for a drink tonight,” says Mac as he can feel his cock getting harder with each thrust happened. Mac was about to loose it. He could feel his body tighten up as he was getting closer to his climax.

Danny could tell that both men are close to climaxing. Danny knew that this would be the best time for Mac to make him come by riding his cock. “I want you to finish off in me Mac. I want kids again,” says Danny.

“Really?” asks Mac.

“I really want your kids Mac,” says Danny.

Mac pulls Danny towards him as he started to play with Danny’s hole. Danny can feel how close he was and moves himself on to Mac with haste. He wanted to cum on Mac’s cock as he was cumming. Mac could feel Danny taking control of the situation. Mac could feel his cock slide in as Danny was playing with Mac’s nipples and balls as Danny finally was fully seated on Mac’s cock.

Mac could feel everything that was new and exciting. It was the first time in years that he felt happy with a man. Not since he was a Marine has he been this happy. 


End file.
